In the Sunrise
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Arnold and Helga finally talk about the fact that Helga has a crush on him. This is how I imagine it playing out in a different way. Enjoy! A One-Shot Fanfiction.


**In the Sunrise** **.**

Arnold shuts the door to his room, then turns around to face Helga. "Grr..."

In a huff, he sits down on his bed, with his head lying on his pillow.

"How could you lie to me?"

Helga put her hands on her hips.

"Lie to you about what?!"

"Oh don't play dumb Helga. You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about."

Helga rolled her eyes, growing more frustrated by the minute with the football headed teen.

"No, I really don't, toots."

Arnold groaned and put his arms over his eyes.

"You said you didn't love me at all. Why would you lie to me Helga?"

Helga sighed in dismay, hoping the subject wouldn't be brought up any time soon.

"How did you find that out? And WHO told you this pile of junk?!"

Arnold sat up completely.

"Pile of junk?! Helga, listen to yourself! This isn't junk! This is deeply personal. I can't believe you aren't taking this seriously. Don't you understand that what you did, really hurt my feelings?" He said, looking her straight in the eye.

Helga blinked, then backed away slowly. Suddenly, her eyes started to make oceans of water, that felt as if it were possible she were standing alone, looking at the water on a deserted island. The worst part was...

Arnold could see it.

"I'm an insecure young woman, who really despises being rejected. I was afraid of that, which clearly makes me protect my feelings, and vow to never release them, on behalf of my reputation. I can tell you that I am a really nice girl, and that I did love you Arnold. I guess my over the top confession on the FTI building wasn't enough for you...

Arnold, you may be the love of my life. But geez, even a guy as dense as you could see I wasn't lying on that day. I was really hoping you knew that about me already. But I guess...I was wrong about you Arnold."

She starts to walk away, putting her hand on the door handle. This is when she turns around to face him once more.

"Oh...and for the record Arnoldo...you really hurt my feelings too."

She opens the door and runs down the stairs, shutting his door behind her. The last words she heard him say were-

"Wait! Helga! I'm sorry!" He tried to chase after her, but she was already long gone. He sunk down to his knees, while holding some sort of golden locket to his chest. A tear ran down his face as he was soaked from the rain that started to pour down outside of the boarding house. His parents came out of there with an umbrella to share with him, as he hugged them while sobbing quietly, bringing him into the boarding house at once.

At the Pataki Residence...

Helga sat in her room, staring at the rain pouring down outside of her window. She sighed to herself and fell backwards onto her bed.

"Arnold...why do you have to be so dense and complicated? I'm starting to question why I even fell in love with you in the first place.

(Silence)

Helga threw her pillow at the wall and groaned in frustration.

"Oh who am I kidding?! I know exactly why I fell in love with you. Grr! I'm tired of hurting his do-gooder, dense, friendly, optimistic, football headed brain all the time! If I can't be his lover, then...I'll try to be a good friend!"

She took her frame of him out of her drawer, and held it in front of her face.

"It's going to be the way it SHOULD'VE been in the first place! Time to right the things I've done completely wrong. Here goes nothing..."

The young woman felt a stab of confidence hit her, and it makes her take a deep breath and put her pink wind breaker on. She also grabs an umbrella, walking out the door to the boarding house. About 5 minutes later, she reaches her destination, then knocks on the door.

Stella and Miles opened the door, to find Helga standing there with a nervous grin.

Their faces both lit up with happiness.

"Helga! You came back!" They threw their arms around her.

She hugged them back tightly.

"S-Sorry if I kept you worried. I just needed to think about what just happened. Now that I've cleared my mind, I need to talk to Arnold."

Miles and Stella stepped aside, letting Helga make her way into the boarding house. They shut the door behind her.

"He's just on the roof, with a tall umbrella to cover his head. Maybe he'll use to cover your head too." Miles said, winking at her.

This caused Helga to blush a deep shade of red. Stella elbowed him in his side.

"Way to go, genius. Maybe you should go up there now Helga, before my husband tries to make things more awkward than they need to be."

Helga nodded bashfully. "Uh, yeah...I agree."

She smiles at them, then makes her way up to the roof. The rain has become weaker than before. Arnold is seen with a locket in his hand, and fresh tears are falling down from his cheeks.

This made Helga's heart break into a million pieces. Seeing the love of her life, THIS heartbroken.

She fell down to her knees and broke down her walls for the first time, ever since the FTI building incident.

"Argh! Arnold, I should've been myself for you!"

He slowly turned around to look at her. "H-Helga?"

"You and only you, should've been the one I trusted, besides Phoebe. You were the one who really understood me. You were the only one besides Phoebe who I knew that liked the real me. I let out that awful side of me because of my fear of getting hurt. But then...you made me realize that by doing that, I'm only hurting myself. I'm so sorry about the torture, the torment, and not caring about every single problem you went through. All I've ever done to you, was be a horrible friend. Everything I've ever said, I truly meant the opposite. On top of the FTI building, it wasn't the heat of the moment. It was forreal. Everything I said to you up there was me telling the honest truth. But you gave me the chance to hide it. And you know what? I'm not hiding anything anymore! I've been in love with you since I was three. I couldn't stop thinking about you! You know that pink book in your room? Guess what? It's mine! I love poetry, and you inspire me to write more! I found your blue hat in the dump for you because you loved it. I got my dad to sponsor your float because it was my favorite, and to make you be happy and smile again. I lost a spelling bee for you, saved you from a bucket of paint, dressed up as Cecile on Valentines Day, bring Mai home for Christmas just for you, recited a poem to a parrot that got ate by a monitor lizard in the end, saved your parents with my locket, made a shrine dedicated to you, with a closet filled with volumes of books and poems about you, and saved you from getting played by Summer. All those times, I did it because I loved you. Heck, I even cheered you up after little Miss Perfect broke up for you. I'm deeply sorry for wrecking your life though. I must be too crazy for you to stand..." She finished with her voice cracking slightly, against what she intended for.

Arnold heavily sighed and walked over to her. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her.

Around the two, the sun started to brighten the sky.

"Helga...someone who's done all of those things for me, could never have ruined my life. But...I will say that you may be stealing my job with helping people out. Maybe we don't always get along in the best way, but we get along in our own way. That's the best way in my opinion. We get stronger each day, and we just have to trust each other to make it. Helga, I see you as a beautiful young woman, who may have had a broken background, but she's strong enough to fix everything. Sure, she had moments when her insecurity tried to overpower her, but her true self won over it in a heartbeat. She speaks her mind, and won't take lip from no one. Inside, she is generous and loyal to the end. She is really funny, and really amazing to be around. She goes out of her way to help her friends, and I still don't understand why she hasn't gotten a Grammy award yet."

He chuckled with Helga, while both of them were still crying.

"And her smile. . . It takes my breath away from over a million miles. Her laugh is genuine and friendly to listen to. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue, and they calm me down from any overwhelming situation. Her hair blond, with black locks, that cascades gracefully over her shoulders. And all it needs..."

He pulls out a bright pink cap from behind him and slowly places it on the top of her head.

"Is a finishing touch." He shifted away to admire his work.

Helga blushed and bashfully looked away. Arnold stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me..."

Helga nodded and grabbed onto his hand. She stood herself up with his help, and made her way with him to the downstairs bathroom. Once they shut the door, Arnold put his hands over Helga's eyes.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

"I guess so..." She muttered.

Arnold slowly removed his hands off of her eyes, and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What do you think?" Arnold smiled into the reflection.

Helga gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's beautiful Arnold! I love it! I'll never lose it or want to take it off for as long as I live! Which reminds me, you should tell the funeral people to not take it off of my head as they're burying me."

"Helga..." Arnold rolled his eyes and smiled.

She smiled warmly at him, then threw her arms around him in a big bear hug.

Her voice mumbling from burying her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Arnold."

Arnold blushed at her action, but wrapped his arms around her as well.

"You're...you're welcome Helga."

She let go of him and grinned.

"Ooh! I have something for you as well Arnold!"

He smiled warmly. "You didn't need to get me anything, but what is it?"

She took him up to his room and grabbed her backpack. After fishing through it for 15 seconds, she pulled out a white book. On the cover, it said 'To Arnold'.

Helga chuckled nervously. "Yeah...I uh...know it's pretty forward. But it's what's on the inside, that counts the most."

She handed the book to him, with a blush still apparent on her face. Arnold smiled bashfully once again as he opened the book. To his surprise, it wasn't just a book. It was a scrapbook! Filled with hundreds of photos of him and Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, his teachers, parents, grandparents, the boarders, his pets, and all the rest of his classmates. There were photos of them in all of their field trips, sleepovers, campouts, parties, and summer vacation.

He flipped to the last two pages. But...they were blank.

He scratched his head.

"Helga, what are these 2 blank pages for?"

Helga blushed and shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

"Well...um...the second to last one would be your senior prom. And the last one will be your graduation. I...can't wait to take your prom picture of you and Lila." She said trying her best to smile after saying her name out loud.

Arnold noticed this and sighed heavily to himself.

"Helga...if there's anyone going to be in that picture with me, it's going to be you. If I can't have that, then there's just no use in going. I've been over Lila for years now. She's just a friend to me, and she even has a boyfriend. I only have eyes for you."

He put a hand to her cheek.

Helga sighed and sniffed. "Uh-uhm...c-can we forget we ever despised each other, and just agree to start off fresh again?"

He smiled warmly and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, while he hugged her happily with joy.

"That's all I ever wanted Helga." He grinned.

"This is all I ever needed Arnold." She giggled.

"Whatever you say, touché." He winked.

Helga smirked. "Get your sorry behind off my territory, cause rhyming is MY thing. Holla!"

Arnold chuckled. "Lleujah!"

Helga groaned. "Arnold...no. Stop that. Let me finish in peace. Now...Holla!'

Arnold giggled. "WEENAH!"

Helga glared at him. "Shut up."

He chuckled. "What? I was trying to say winner!"

Helga shook him while giggling. "I SAID SHUT UP ARNOLD!"

Arnold laughed and grabbed her shoulders to shake her too.

"WHAT, ARE YOU DEAF?" He shouted.

Helga gasped. "We have to save the neighborhood! C'mon let's roll..."

They both nodded at each other while narrowing their eyes for a dramatic effect.

After a few seconds, they both burst out laughing, and started a pillow fight while giggling like maniacs for the rest of that morning.

The End ;)

A Hey Arnold Fanfic One-Shot.

I do not own Hey Arnold! XD.

Happy Saturday!


End file.
